Revelation
by DuMont
Summary: Ack. I stink at summaries...Clark is having troubles with Lex gone and Lana angry. Chloe is going to be a little closer soon though...
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fic so comments and stuff would be nice :D This takes place in the future from now, Lana is out of the hospital and she can walk, but canÕt do much else with her leg. Lex is still in the hospital. Hope ya like it! Disclaimer: I donÕt own anything I am writing about here.   
  
  
As the sun rose in the clear, bright blue sky, Clark sped along, wishing he had been quick enough to catch the bus. He wasnÕt in any mood to do much of anything since Lana had decided he was too dangerous to be around, and Lex was put into the mental institution. True, he still had Pete and Chloe, but losing the girl of his dreams and a close friend didnÕt do much for him. Soon he reached his destination and he met up with Pete on the front steps of Smallville High.  
  
ÒClark, man, whatÕs wrong with you? You look like you got run over by a tractor. Not that that would do any serious damage...Ó said Pete as he noticed the look on Clarks face.  
  
ÒWhat do you think is wrong? Lex is in a mental hospital, and Lana wonÕt come near me! She thinks IÕm not safe enough to be around.Ó Clark answered, ÒI wish that she could know the truth about me, it might help answer some of her questions, at least enough so we could be friends again.Ó  
  
ÒYeah, but you know what your Dad would say to that.Ó imitating Jonathan, pete said ÒThat was very irresponsible Son, you should have asked us first!Ó  
  
ÒHa ha Pete. But I guess he probably would do just that.Ó ~The Torch Office, After school~  
  
Chloe sat typing away at her computer, working on the latest story for the Torch. Finishing the article, she sat back in her chair and stretched her arms. ÒAhh, a story well-done, if I do say so myself.Ó   
She saved the document and proceeded to shutdown her computer. She turned around to close the blinds and spotted Pete and Clark outside. Wondering why they were both there so late, she watched them for a minute. As she watched, Clark looked around, seemingly looking for someone. Nobody was on the grounds, it was nearing five OÕClock. Pete threw a football far enough that she couldnÕt see where it landed form the window. Suddenly Clark disappeared. What?? She thought to herself. A second later he reappeared holding the ball. Then he said something to Pete, waved and disappeared once again. She hurried outside and saw Pete heading to his car. Deciding not to mention what she witnessed to Pete, she walked up and greeted him. ÒHi Pete!Ó  
  
Pete turned around, surprised to hear ChloeÕs voice. ÒChloe, Hey! What are you doing here?Ó  
  
ÒOh I was just finishing up an article for the Torch,Ó she said with a big grin.  
  
ÒDo you want a lift home?Ó asked Pete.  
  
ÒI would say yes, but my car is just over there. Thanks though!Ó said Chloe.  
  
ÒOk then, IÕll see you tomorrow at the Talon maybe?Ó  
  
ÒIÕll be there!Ó Chlole assured him. As she walked to her car, she thought about Clark. ÒHe must be a meteor freak, but why wouldnÕt he tell me? I mean IÕve seen enough of them to not die of surprise when I find out about them. I think he and I need to have a little talk.Ó She thought as she reached her car. She got in and, instead of heading home, she went towards the Kent farm. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Chloe drove towards Clarks farm, she though about what she was going to say. "Hi Clark. So listen, I uh, I saw you like disappear today. What was that all about?" No, she didn't want to be too upfront about it. He would probably try to give her one of his lame excuses, but she was going to get the truth out of him somehow...  
  
Chloe pulled up in the Kents driveway. She figured Clark would be in his loft so she headed straight there. She climbed the steps and sure enough, Clark was sitting on the couch reading.  
  
Clark saw Chloe and stood up. "Heya Chloe!" he said with a somewhat forced smile. As he saw the expression on her face though, his smile faded. "Is everything ok?" asked Clark.  
  
"Uhh...ya know, I uh...I don't really know how to say this...I looked out side saw today and I....Oh god.." she said with an exasperated chuckle. "Ok let me try again. Today I was finishing a story for the Torch and I was just going to leave and I saw you and Pete out the window. You..." Chloe tried. She stopped, because as she said this Clarks face drained of color until he was a very pale white. His eyes widened and she saw as he racked his brain for some kind of excuse, knowing full well what she had seen. He decided to make sure.  
  
"I...what did you see?" he asked shakily.  
  
"You!" she was raising her voice, irritated because he wouldn't just tell her. "I saw Pete throw a football, then you disappeared in a blur and then when I could see you again you had the football! Then you disappeared again after waving Bye to Pete! That's what I saw! I think you need to tell me what's going on, Clark!" Chloe practically screamed.  
  
His fear confirmed, he knew he would have to tell her...  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope u like this part^-^  
  
C.K.7980: I think you're right because he was throwing those bales of hay like pebbles so...I dunno I really think he should tell Chloe because she is done researching him and stuff... * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Chloe, I'm...not who you think I am." Clark began.  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured that out already, Clark! You're some kind of meteor freak! So what? Why couldn't you just tell me?!" said Chloe sharply.  
  
"No, Chloe, I wasn't infected by the meteor rocks. I--"  
  
"Then what are you!?!?!"  
  
" Please, let me finish! I wasn't affected by the meteors, but I do have something...a connection with them. I sort of...they, uh....they came with me when I came here."  
  
"Here?? Where is here? What, Smallville? Kansas? The United States?? What??" Chloe demanded.  
  
"Earth." Clark replied shortly.  
  
"Oh ho ho, yeah! Hardy har har, Clark! I thought maybe, JUST maybe, I could get an honest answer from you! But nooooo. You expect me to believe you're... you're what? Some kind of alien??" Chloe was steaming.  
  
"Uhh.....yeah...." Clark said nervously. "Look, I'm sorry you had to find out at all, but what I'm telling is the truth!" Clark tried to convince her.  
  
"Yeah, you really are aren't you?" The corners of Clarks mouth turned upwards slightly. "So, where's your 'spaceship', huh?" He frowned.  
  
"Actually, it's, heh, it's funny you should mention that...I uhh...well I kind of blew it up last summer..." Clark rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh! So why aren't you still on hour 'home planet' with your own species, hmm?" Clarks eyes dropped. Deep down, Chloe felt sorry, it seemed to her she had hurt him in some way, but she was too angry to care right now. Clark looked up at her, the hurt apparent in his eyes.  
  
"My planet was destroyed. My biological parents sent me her when I was three. I landed in a cornfield in front of my parents truck and they found me with my ship." Clark explained. As Chloe look into his, she could only see honesty. Clark noticed her expression changing.  
  
"Clark...I..." Chloe could barely speak. She had to laugh. "Okay, now I'm scaring myself, because I am actually starting to believe you. How come you don't have little antennas sticking out of your head or something? I want to believe you Clark, but I mean, you have no proof! Your ship is gone, and you look human! I don't know if I can be sure of what you say or not!"  
  
"I can prove it to you." Clark said with a little smile.  
  
"How?" Chloe asked skeptically.  
  
"Let me show you...."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I have been trying to post a chapter a day but I have been real busy! I hope you like this!  
  
Clark took Chloe's hand gently and led her down the loft stairs. He walked over to the truck and opened the door for her. Climbing in the drivers side, he started the vehicle. He glanced at Chloe who had a questioning look on her face.  
  
"What are we doing? Where are we going to go??" asked Chloe.  
  
"I can't show you anything here, we need to go someplace more...private." Clark explained. '  
  
The truck pulled out of the driveway. They drove along for a while in silence, when Clark picked a spot on the side of the road and pulled over. Clark stepped out of the truck, and chloe followed his lead. they walked into the forest near the road.  
  
After a long time walking, Chloe asked, "Clark, how much further do we have to go?"  
  
"We're almost there." Clark replied. they came to a clearing with a small cabin in it. Clark stopped. "Okay, here we are."  
  
"Why did we have to come all the way out here? Who lives in this cabin?" asked Chloe.  
  
"No one lives here. You wanted proof that what I said was true right?"  
  
"Yes!" said Chloe, more harshly than she had intended, some of the anger coming back.  
  
"Okay, what you saw earlier was...you weren't imagining it, but I didn't exactly...disappear." Clark said.  
  
"Then what did you do? Run faster than the eye can see?" Chloe said sarcastically.  
"Uh.....yeah...." Clark said uneasily.  
  
"Oh God, I can't believe this! You're a speeding meteor fre-- alien..." said Chloe, trying not to hurt Clarks feelings, but still unsure about what he had told her.  
  
"I can...I can do more than that." Clark said.  
  
"Really?" asked Chloe, her journalistic curiosity surfacing. "What?"  
  
"Well, I'm really strong, and I--" Clark began.  
  
"How strong??" Chloe interrupted. " Lift something!" she said and began looking around for something heavy. She settled on a large rock, almost as tall as her and about four feet around. "This!" she said, "Lift this big rock, if you can. Can you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I can..." Clark walked over to the big rock. He squatted down and put his hands under it. He lifted, but it only made the rock roll, because it was so big, he couldn't get his arms around it. "Oops. Um.. how about I...oh I know, I can chip it."  
  
"The rock? You're gonna chip the rock??" Chloe said with disbelief.  
  
"Unless you don't want me to..."  
  
"No, by all means, go ahead and....punch..the rock...." Chloe said. "Isn't that going to hurt?"  
  
"You'll see." said Clark mysteriously. He stood in front of the rock, and pulled his fist back. WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! Clark hit the rock with alternating fists, and the rock crumbled.  
  
Chloe just stood there, eyes wide, unable to move. She didn't even blink.  
  
Clark walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, worrying this might be too much for her.  
  
Chloe snapped out of her stupor. "Uh...yeah...yeah, I'm okay. A little--no, a LOT freaked out, but I'm okay..." Then Chloe's journalistic instincts getting the best of her once again, she asked, "So what else can you do? Anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I can s--" Clark was interrupted once again.  
  
"WOAH!! Wait a sec, I just saw you literally punch a rock to pieces, and you're not bleeding to death! Wha-" It was Clarks turn to interrupt.  
  
"As far as I know, my skin is impenetrable." Clark said.  
  
"As far as you know...so like, this rock isn't the worst thing you've survived?" Chloe asked, intrigued.  
  
"No, it's not. Remember when Lex's car went over the bridge?" asked Clark.  
  
"Sure, you dove in and saved him, how could I forget?"  
  
"No, Chloe, I didn't. He hit me at sixty miles an hour and I was thrown off the bridge with him. I ripped open the roof of his car, pulled him out, and brought him ashore." Clark told her.  
  
"Wow...." Chloe said in amazement. "That's....wow!" Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"Okay," Clark said, a laugh escaping his lips, "NOW, can I tell you what else I can do?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait!" said Chloe.  
  
"Okay I will say this fast so you don't have time to cut me off again! I have heat vision, and I can see through things, like an X-Ray." Clark said.  
  
"Wow...heh heh....X-Ray vision, huh?" Chloe smiled nervously, and Clark realized what she was thinking.  
  
"Oh! No, Chloe I would never do something like that!!" Clark -assured her.  
  
Chloe looked somewhat relieved. "Okay, I think I should trust you, I mean you weren't kidding about you being...well, you know...."  
  
"Thanks Chloe." Clark said with a smile. he was glad that Chloe wasn't as freaked out as Pete had been when he first found out. Then suddenly it hit him like a two-ton weight. "Oh no!!" Clark groaned. "What am I gonna tell my Dad??" 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I hope ya like this! DDS: Thanks for the big long review^-^ It was really helpful and I haven't gotten any other ones like that! I don't think I'm gonna rewrite the chapter(maybe later on though), but you're right, I forgot heat vision! I think I'll try to work that in later...The caves are going to be in this, but not for a while. And...Oh and Lana, well, you'll just hafta wait and find out ^-^(Mainly cuz I don't know yet 6_6)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Clark pulled up in front of his house. with a nervous look at Chloe, he got out of the truck. They walked into the kitchen where Martha Kent was making dinner.  
  
"Hi Mom," said Clark when she looked up.  
  
"Hi Sweetie!" she said with a smile. "Hi Chloe!"  
  
"Hey Mrs. Kent!" Chloe said cheerfully. 'This won't be so bad,' she thought. There was an uneasy silence and everyone just smiled at each other.  
  
Jonathan walked in, and breaking the silence, said "Hey guys. What are you all doing?" While he talked, he made his way over to the refrigerator. Reaching inside he pulled out a bottle of milk and started to drink right from the bottle.  
  
"Jonathan!" Martha scolded, and took away the bottle.  
  
"Hey, um, guys?" Clark asked.  
  
"What is it Son?" Jon asked, noticing the look on Clarks face.  
  
"I...Chloe...she saw.." Clark tried.  
  
Realizing what Clark was saying, his parents looked at Chloe, who grinned, but immediately let it fade when she saw how worried they looked. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I swear I will not tell a soul about Clark." Chloe told them. She could tel that Clark was going to be getting a lecture from his father.  
  
Jonathan sighed. "Okay, Chloe. I know that you know not to speak of this to anyone, but I am going to tell you again how important it is that nobody finds out about Clark."  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Good. Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Clark nodded and followed his Father into the living room. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean for Chloe to find out, it's just...I had to tell her, she saw me using my speed." Clark explained.  
  
"I understand that Son, but you really need to be more careful. I mean what if it had been somebody else looking out that window, and they tried to hurt you!"  
  
"I know Dad, I'm sorry." Clark said.  
  
"I know you are Clark."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
Meanwhile, Martha and Chloe are in the kitchen talking.  
  
"So what did you see Clark do?" Martha asked.  
  
"I um, I was closing up the torch and I looked outside and saw Pete and Clark, and then Clark just...disappeared. I didn't know what happened, I was a little freaked out, so I came over here and talked to Clark. He told me about...well...you know," Chloe said, not wanting to think of Clark as an alien, "and I didn't believe him so he took me out to an old hunting cabin in the woods and showed what he could do."  
  
"Oh. I have to say though, I am slightly surprised, because Clark usually...well he usually watches out to make sure no one sees him do...well, the things he does."  
  
"Yeah, Clark has seemed a little depressed lately...I guess it's probably...I think he misses Lex and Lana." Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Has he even spoken to Lana since she got out of the hospital?" Martha wondered.  
  
"Not that I know of. Come to think of it, Lana hasn't even mentioned him once since coming home. Maybe..." Chloe started.  
  
"Maybe what?" Martha asked.  
  
"Maybe talking to her would help." Chloe suggested. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lana sat up in bed, breathing heavily, and covered in a cold sweat. She looked around, still shaken as she remembered her dream.  
  
She was in the stables, at night. 'Deja Vu' she thought. Then she saw Lex in the corner. She knew she had seen this before. Then it came to her. This was the night that Clark had left her to watch Lex. And she had been caught under the hooves of a spooked horse. Suddenly she was in the hospital, watching herself tell Clark that she needed to stay away from him. She hadn't noticed that night the look on Clarks face when she said that. Then, it changed again, but it was not something she had seen before. She was on the bridge just outside of Smallville, and she saw Clark leaning on the railing, looking out over the edge. A truck drove by, and hit a pothole, a bundle of barbed wire falling and going unnoticed by the driver. Then a speeding Porsche flew down the road, and Lana could see the owner, Lex, fumbling with his cellphone. He looked up to see the barbed wire and swerved, but not in time. The tires blew and as she watched, horrified, the car slammed into a surprised Clark at sixty miles an hour. They fell, before her eyes, Clark first being slammed by the car, then pushed through the railing then falling off the edge. She ran to the bank of the river, staring into the strangely clear water. She realized she could see Clark and the car at the bottom of the river. She knew that they were both dead. Then, before her eyes, she saw Clark, who was oddly enough, conscious, swam to the car, and, grabbing hold of it through a hole in the windshield, ripped the hood of the car back like it was nothing. He pulled Lex out and swam them to the shore. Suddenly, Clark looked up at her, clearly upset. Wondering why he hadn't seemed to notice her before, she stepped closer to him. He stood up, walked over to her and took her hand in both of his.  
  
"How did you...?" Lana asked him. Prepared for another excuse, she was taken by complete surprise by his answer.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" She had asked.  
  
"I..." He began, then, as she watched, he faded away, and she was back during the meteor shower. She was now watching the three year old Lana staring across the street. Looking over, she saw her parents. Tears filled her eyes, and she smiled, but it faded quickly, remembering what happened next. Just then, as she knew it would, the meteor landed. She woke up then.  
  
She thought about the dream, and what Clark had done. She knew that had to be partly true, but Clark hadn't been hit by the car, he had dived in after Lex, and the car had been ripped apart by the crash. But what had he been about to say to her? He wasn't who she thought he was? That was ridiculous! Of course he could be a little strange at times, and he had that little habit of disappearing, and that time he threw a kid thirty feet onto a car, and the tornado, and....'Oh my God.' she thought. 'I haven't....Maybe he is...I should.....I really need to talk to him I think. How could I have missed all this??' She glanced at the clock. It read 10:23 A.M. 'Oh Man!! I've been sleeping half the day!! I need to go talk to Clark now!!' She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry it's been a while, but I think you'll like this part ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
Chloe had returned home late the night before, and Clark slept peacefully in his room. Downstairs, Martha was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast, and Jonathan was already up and doing work outside on the farm. Martha looked at the clock above the stove and saw that it was already 8:00. Smiling to herself, she headed upstairs to raise her sleeping son. She opened the door and had to grab hold of the door frame for support.  
  
"Clark?" she asked, somewhat loudly. She wanted to wake him but was unsure what would happen if she did. "Clark!" she repeated. This time he opened his eyes a little bit.  
  
"Mom....not yet..." he mumbled, still not really awake. Then he noticed why she was so freaked out. He panicked too and immediately started falling. 'NO!!! DON'T FALL!!!!Go up up up up up!!!' he thought. As soon as he thought "UP!" he began to rise again, and was soon touching the ceiling.  
  
"Clark....you..." Martha was amazed. "Can you... can you move? Are you gonna be able to get down?"  
  
Clark furrowed his brow in concentration. He started moving downward, not quite falling, but still not going slow enough to avoid breaking his bed. He gave his move a sheepish look and said, "Sorry Mom!"  
  
"It's...that's fine Clark, why don't you uh....go shower and get dressed, breakfast will be ready when you finish." Martha said, still stunned at his Son's...achievement. **************************************************************************** **  
Clark headed downstairs, wondering if he was going to be able to fly again anytime soon. True, he was unusually(unusual for him anyway) afraid of heights, but the concept if flying was just...wow. He was so excited that as he ran up to the table and pulled out his chair, he missed, landing on the floor. Martha started laughing, causing Clark to crack up as well. Just then, Jonathan walked in and saw his wife and son in tears from laughing so hard. Clark finally mustered enough strength to get up off the floor, and he and Martha looked at each other, then and Jon. They both started laughing again, leaving Jonathan confused. Once they had calmed down, Clark remembered what he had done in, well rather [i]above[/i] bed. that morning.  
  
"Dad, guess what! Do you remember when I told you that I had floated above my bed that time?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Jonathan replied, wondering what his son was about to tell him.  
  
"Well this morning, when Mom came up to wake me up, I was floating again. I started to fall, like before, only this time, right before I hit the bed I thought "UP!" and I went...well, up." Clark said excitedly.  
  
Jonathan looked at his Son with wide eyes. "You mean, you...flew?"  
  
"Yep!" Clark replied. "Hey Dad, can we...can we, well I, go try and fly?"  
  
"I...I don't see why not, but you'll need to be VERY careful. Try inside the barn okay? I'll come with you." Jonathan said.  
  
Clark smiled and disappeared. A few minutes later, Jonathan joined him in the barn. "Hey Dad, what took you so long?" Clark asked with a smile.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. So, lets get some antigravity goin' on here" Jon said jokingly.  
  
"Okay Dad!" Clark replied. He closed his eyes, and thought, "UP!" He didn't feel any different, so he tried again. He still felt the same so he opened his eyes to see why he couldn't take off. He met his Fathers eyes, a few feet below him. They were wide from surprise. Clark looked down, thrilled to see that he was hovering about three feet above the ground.  
  
"Have you...try moving around maybe?" Jonathan suggested.  
  
"Okay." Clark said, and thought, "Left, Left, go left." he kept his eyes open, and could tell he was moving sideways. "Dad!! I'm doing it! I can't believe how easy this is!" Clark said. He promptly dropped to the ground. Standing up, he rose into the air again, and with careful concentration, made his way up to the loft.  
  
Jonathan walked up the stairs smiling. "You are doing great, Son! You go ahead and keep practicing, maybe try landing and speed." Jon suggested as he left the barn.  
  
Clark decided to try and control the speed of his flight. He thought, "Faster, left" and before he knew it he was flying at an alarming speed through the loft window. He tried to slow down, and in doing so, made his way around the barn. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Now Lana was on her way to the Kent Farm, and acting, unbeknownst to her of course, much like Chloe had been just the day before. She pulled into the driveway just as Clark came around from the far side of the barn. Floating. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe had been laying around doing nothing the whole morning. Pete was going someplace or other with one of his many girlfriends, and Lana had just left in a hurry. Chloe decided to go see Clark. 'Who knows?' she thought, 'Maybe if I ask really nice he'll take me for another run!'  
  
Chloe took a little known shortcut to the Kents farm because she was so excited. She arrived at the house to find that Lana had just pulled up also. To her surprise, and horror, she saw Clark coming around the barn. He was floating. Apparently Lana had seen this too, because Chloe heard a small gasp and Lana went limp in her seat. Chloe jumped out of her car, and ran to check on Lana, who had fainted.  
  
During all this Clark had been attempting to land, but was so freaked out that he dropped ten feet to the ground, sending up a big cloud of dust. He righted himself and ran over to where Chloe was trying to wake Lana, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Clark!" Chloe said when he got there, "Clark, you were...you were flying!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I had floated above my bed once before, but I fell when I woke up. This morning, my Mom came in, and I was floating again, and I started falling, but I thought 'UP UP UP!!!'" at this, Clark rose a foot off the ground, startling Chloe and himself. "Whoops!" Clark's feet lowered towards the ground, but after a couple inches he just dropped and smiled sheepishly. "I still need to work on my landings," he explained.  
  
Chloe just stared at him,"Okay then..."  
  
Lana woke up and looked around trying to remember where she was. She saw Clark, her eyes widened, and she desperately scrambled to the farthest side of the car from him. "You...you were..." Lana tried.  
  
Clark reached his hand towards her but she scrunched herself up against the car door. Clark pulled his hand back. "Lana, I...I would never hurt you..." Clark said, devastated.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled, "What [i]are[/i] you?!?!" she said. Before he could answer, she continued, " I thought you said you weren't affected by the meteors! I didn't think you would go so low as to flat-out [i]lie[/i] to me!"  
  
"Lana, I wasn't infected by the meteors!" Clark said.  
  
Chloe could see the hurt in Clark's eyes. "Lana you really should just listen to him," Chloe told her.  
  
Lana glared at them both, hesitating. Finally, she said, "Fine. I'll listen, but don't expect it to make me feel any nicer about you lying to me."  
  
Clark looked slightly less upset. "We need to go somewhere...else...how about the loft, okay?" He reached out his hand to help Lana up, but she quickly exited the car through the door opposite Clark.  
  
They all walked up to Clark's loft and Lana, still scared, sat as far away from Clark as she could get.  
  
Lana looked at Clark expectantly, and he began talking. "Um, okay, the first thing you need to believe me about, is that I am [b]not[/b] a meteor freak, okay? I'm an...the meteors came with me when I landed on...on Earth." Lana's eyes grew scared, then angry. "Lana, I'm sorry, but let me finish. It was...my parents-my birthparents sent me here in a small spacecraft when I was a baby. They- my planet...it exploded right after I left it. The Kryptonite" Lana gave Clark a confused look, "That's what the meteors are called, they're rocks...pieces of my planet. They hid my ship from radar when I came down."  
  
Lana did then what Clark feared worst. "You-you killed my parents!" she yelled.  
  
Clark was hit hard by that statement. He looked at Lana, clearly angry. She could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red. He gave Chloe an apologetic look. He stood up and ran past as a blur. Both girls jumped up and ran to the loft window. all they could see was the swaying cornstalks as Clark ran through them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Clark didn't know where he was going to go, so he just ran. He ended up near the caves, and decided to check them out. He walked inside and looked at the symbols for the hundredth time.  
  
He stayed there for a long time, and nearing two hours, his cell phone, that he forgot he had, rang.  
  
Answering it, he said, "Hello?"  
  
Chloe's voice sounded on the other end. "Clark! where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere!" she said.  
  
"I'm...I'll be back in a while. Where are you?" asked Clark.  
  
"Um, I'm at your house," she replied.  
  
"And...Lana?" he asked, the hurt still apparent in his voice.  
  
Chloe hesitated. "Uh...yeah, Lana's here too...Listen, clark, we talked to your parents, and Lana has had a little more time to think. She's- -she's really sorry for blaming her parents death on you," Chloe said.  
  
Clark was silent for a minute. "I...I gotta go, I'll be there soon," Clark said, and hung up. He sighed and headed for the cave exit. He was just inside when he heard young male voices outside. He hid around a corner and used his X-ray vision to watch the boys. He saw them, they were probably no older than thirteen years old.  
  
"Hey, Jake! Check it out! It's a cave!" one boy said. They both walked into the main cavern.  
  
"The other boy said, "Mike, look at these symbols! what do you think they mean?"  
  
Clark couldn't help but smile at their curiosity. Just then, Jake picked up a sharp rock, and proceeded to scratch it against the wall, intending to carve his initials on it. Clark didn't want him to do that, he knew the cave was made by his ancestors, it was very important to him and he didn't want to to be destroyed. He quietly sped outside and speed-dialed the clock tower. He walked in the cave quickly, pretending to talk to someone on the phone.  
  
Mike whispered, "Jake, c'mon! Someone's coming!" the boys ran behind the wall Clark had just been hiding by.  
  
Pretending he had just heard the boys, Clark called, "Hello? anyone here?" Clark walked over to where he saw the boys hide and said, "hello?" He stuck his head around the corner and the boys smiled sheepishly back at him. "Hi," Clark said.  
  
"Hi..." Jake said nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mike.  
  
Clark grinned, "I think I could ask the same of you two!"  
  
Jake, trying to act older said coolly, "We were out walking and saw this cave. We decided to check it out."  
  
"Ah," said Clark. "I was here to look at the symbols," he explained. "My ancest-- I mean, Earths ancestors built it..." Clark trailed off, hoping they didn't catch his mistake.  
  
With a funny look, Jake said, "Uh, yeah...Well, we'd better, uh, get going..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should too, a friend is expecting me," Clark said.  
  
Jake and Mike exited a little before Clark, and when he got outside, he saw then walked quickly away from the town and houses. With his hearing, he heard them talking quietly, and almost laughed out loud when he heard it.  
  
"That guy is really weird!" Mike said.  
  
"Tell me about it! Do you think he knows who wrote the symbols in the cave? Cuz he accidentally said 'his ancestors.'" Jake wondered. "Maybe aliens wrote the symbols!"  
  
Clark thought, "You have no idea how right you are" and he smiled, then called, "Where do you guys live?"  
  
Turning around, Jake yelled back, "Just outside Smallville, why?"  
  
"Smallville's the other way!" Clark answered.  
  
The kids looked back and forth a couple times, then at each other, and reluctantly followed. They were already weirded out by this tall dark haired boy, but they did have to go home.  
  
"Okay then, I guess we'll be together for a little while. My name's Clark."  
  
"I'm Jake, this is Mike," he said. He stuck his hand out to Clark, in an effort to be "cool" and they shook hands.  
  
After walking for a couple minutes, Mike spoke up. "Clark? How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Seventeen. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you're only seventeen, so that means you weren't studying the caves for a job or anything. How come you like them so much? Do you know how to read the symbols?" Mike poured out questions at Clark.  
  
"I don't know. I can't read them, " Clark said, crossing his fingers behind his back, "I guess I just like to try and figure out what they do mean," Clark told him.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, and they eventually said goodbye and went their separate ways. As soon as the boys round the corner, they stopped and turned around, peeking at clark. While they watched, Clark looked around him, not noticing the boys, and sped off as a blur.  
  
Jake turned to Mike, amazed. "Did--did you see that???" he asked.  
  
Mike just nodded, and they headed home, bewildered. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry, DDS, but I just added those kids in for fun. Nothing quite as cool as what you're thinking, but I was looking for a way to finish this because I think it's started to drone on. And I actually do have it finished, I just have been posting it at intervals but this is the last chapter. I just kind of sat down to add more and it....ended. So, hate me if you must, but here's the end. Oh, btw, I am writing another story soon, so hopefully it will be better. Enjoy!  
  
Clark arrived at his house to find both Lana's and Chloe's cars in the driveway. He nearly turned around and left again, but decided against it, knowing he would have to talk to the love of his life sooner or later. He stepped up onto the porch and slowly opened the front door. Seeing Lana, Chloe, and both his parents in the living room, his eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
Martha walked up to her son and wrapped her arms around him. He look at Lana, who quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark," Lana said quietly. "I just...I was scared when you told me, I mean...you um..."  
  
"I know," Clark nearly whispered.  
  
During this short time Chloe had been silent, but she spoke up now.  
  
"Clark, I think maybe you and Lana need to...to talk. Go for a walk, or to your loft, or someplace private. "It was clear Chloe was not thrilled to have Lana and Clark spending somewhat intimate time together, fighting or not, but her friendship with both of them was top priority.  
  
"Thanks Chloe," Clark said, managing a half-smile. Clark looked at Lana and headed to the door and held it open for her. She walked through, and Clark followed, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
Lana and Clark silently agreed to walk, not go to the barn loft. They headed out into the fields, toward some trees bordering the crops. They walked without saying anything for awhile until Lana spoke up.  
  
"So..." Lana opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she asked, "Okay, tell me about you. The real you this time."  
  
"Um...Well I don't really know where to start. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Okay, uh...Well, do you know where you're...originally from?"  
  
"My home planet, it was called Krypton. I was sent here because Krypton was going to explode," Clark told her.  
  
"Wow...I'm - I'm sorry, Clark...Is Clark your real name? I mean do you know what your birthparents named you?" Lana asked.  
  
"It's Kal-El."  
  
"Kal-El," Lana repeated. "Kal-El! You - in Metropolis, you were using your real name, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Clark replied quietly. "Lana, now that you know more about me...You wanted a reason for Metropolis. That....the meteor rocks, they are the only thing that can kill me. Do you remember the class rings?" Clark asked her.  
  
"Yeah, you - you were wearing one in Metropolis!"  
  
"Yes, I was. They were made of meteor rock also, but it was red. The red kryptonite affects me mentally, it pretty much takes away my conscience," Clark explained.  
  
"So all those times you...." Lana started  
  
"It was that rock..."  
  
"Wait, kryptonite??" Lana asked, confused.  
  
"That's what the meteor rocks are called," Clark clarified.  
  
"Oh. So...you know, this is...this is kind of cool," Lana said with a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Clark looked at her, very relieved. "What kinds of things can you, uh, do?"  
  
"Oh, I can....um, well I have um, I can run really fast -"  
  
Lana interrupted him, "How fast?"  
  
"I...I don't really know. Do you want an example?" Clark asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Lana was getting excited.  
  
"Okay, look over there," Clark said, pointing to Lana's left. Suddenly a blur moved extremely quickly and Clark appeared in the middle of the field. Then there was another blur and Clark reappeared next to Lana, bringing a gust of wind with him. "That fast."  
  
"Wow..." Lana was in awe. "What else?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Um, I'm really strong, and I have heat vision, and X-Ray vision. And, you saw earlier, I can...fly. But that's really new, I just learned that this morning!!" Clark told her.  
  
"Flying, wow, that's....just wow!" Lana said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess it is pretty cool..." Clark said with a grin. "Do you want to go back to the house now?" he asked.  
  
Lana looked around and realized they had walked much farther than she thought. She couldn't even seen the Kent's farmhouse. "Clark, we've gone out really far!" she said with a small laugh.  
  
"So?" he said with a big smile. He scooped her up in his arms and said, "Okay, hold on!" and they took off.  
  
The Talon, Sunday morning (the day after Lana found out)...  
  
"So, when's Pete supposed to get here?" asked Lana, who had the day off from her job at the Talon.  
  
"I don't know, he said 10:00, but it's 10:15," Clark said. "He's probably still sleeping!" They all laughed.  
  
"Oh! I have his cell phone number here," Chloe said, producing a small black notebook. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number. After several rings, there was a click on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Pete answered groggily. Lana and Clark heard only Chloe's end of the conversation.  
  
"Pete? This is Chloe. Pete, it's like 10:15! God, you are pathetic! No. Clark and Lana. Okay. Okay, hold on," Chloe put her hand over the phone and asked, "Is it okay if we meet Pete at your house, Clark?"  
  
"Sure," Clark shrugged.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Yeah. Okay see you in fifteen minutes. Bye," Chloe hung up the phone and relayed the news. "Okay, Pete was still sleeping! He said he's sorry but wants to meet at Clark's house in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sounds good," said Lana, and they all stood up and walked outside.  
  
They walked down the block a ways until the buildings and cars became tractors and corn fields. Clark looked down at both of them and they walked a short clip into the field.  
  
"Okay, come on," Clark said, and smiled broadly as both girls came up to him, one on each side. They both wrapped their arms around his neck and he lifted them up easily, Chloe with his right arm, Lana with his left. "Here we go!" he said, and they all disappeared, leaving only cornstalks swaying behind them.  
  
The End 


End file.
